


Restoration

by Ver_Sacrum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver_Sacrum/pseuds/Ver_Sacrum
Summary: La Gran Guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno ha quedado trunca. Y el silencio de ambos bandos, asusta. Ni todas las profecías del mundo podrán prevenir al ángel de lo que se le viene encima. La hora de la verdad ha llegado. ¿Qué tan inefables son los Planes Divinos?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

En el viaje de regreso sólo reinaba un desconcertante silencio. El autobús iba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos y el conductor; el repentino y milagroso cambio de ruta había dejado varados a todos los pasajeros que esperaban ese transporte en sus paradas habituales. Por otro lado, no había nadie que encontrase útil viajar en esa línea en particular en el nuevo trayecto que ahora se encontraba recorriendo.

Decíamos hasta aquí que el silencio que les envolvía era desconcertante. Los silencios pueden encajar en variadas descripciones. Los hay de sorpresa, como cuando nos obsequian aquello que tanto deseábamos y creíamos imposible obtener; los hay de emoción, como cuando tenemos más de treinta y pillamos una canción de nuestra época en medio de todo el barullo de gente en un bar; los hay de furia, como cuando analizamos qué conviene más: si decirle al otro sus verdades o arrojarle algo por la cabeza. Los hay de temor al rechazo y a la burla, y también los hay de desconcierto, como en ese momento: cuando la sensación que prima en el ambiente es un signo de interrogación enorme.

Sí; bien; parecía que habían salvado al mundo, podían darse por satisfechos. Pero… ¿Lo habían salvado, o simplemente habían escapado por una pluma de una buena patada en el trasero? Iban a recibir mucho más que eso si la Guerra era llevaba a cabo, eso sin dudas. Como descubrirían más adelante, estaban jugando con fuego.

La incertidumbre les había sellado la boca. A los dos. Algo les decía que habían logrado alcanzar una meta honrosa y _otro algo_ , paranoico, les preguntaba todo el tiempo si estaban seguros de entender lo que había ocurrido. Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Ése iba a ser todo el despliegue Celestial y Demoníaco? ¿De verdad no iba a haber nada más? ¿Y por qué no se manifestaba la Todopoderosa así como lo había hecho su rival? ¿Y por qué se les había permitido seguir adelante y llegar tan lejos? ¿Habría tenido razón Crowley en sus sospechas, y estaría lo sucedido dentro de los Planes Inefables? Y de ser así, ¿qué esperaban entonces de ellos, qué se supone que debían hacer ahora? Ya no tenían más bando que la débil humanidad ni más hogar que la inhóspita Tierra. ¿Se volverían humanos? ¿Perderían sus alas? O, peor aún: ¿perderían la inmortalidad? ¿Y qué decir de sus milagros? ¿Serían aún capaces de obrarlos? ¿Envejecerían a partir de ahora? Y si por desgracia morían a manos de algún criminal suelto, nadie les proveería de un cuerpo nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Irían por el mundo como fantasmas, o caerían tan bajo como para andar poseyendo gente contra su voluntad? A Azirafel no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de ser un alma errante o un fantasma barato que espanta en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, como en esos vídeos de Youtube. ¡Por piedad, qué horror!

Todas esas preguntas y muchas otras más, que no mencionaremos con ánimo de salvar al lector del aburrimiento, fueron a agolparse en las mentes de los dos amigos. Esas dudas, angustiosas y confusas, son las que determinan que un silencio pueda o no catalogarse como desconcertante. Ahora ya lo saben. Todos hemos tenido al menos uno. No uno igual en el sentido estricto de la palabra…a menos que algunos de ustedes sean Entidades Celestiales y no nos lo hayan comunicado.

Hacía frío y las ventanillas del autobús, enormes y rígidas, comenzaban a empañarse debido al desbalance de la temperatura a esas horas de la noche. Azirafel les contemplaba de cuando en cuando con un dejo profundo de nostalgia, como quien contempla al mundo buscando el ajetreo de la vida que una vez fuera suya. ¿Qué sería de su amada librería? Aún reducida a escombros, aún le pertenecía; aún en cenizas pesaba mucho dentro de su corazón. Iría a verla al llegar la mañana, sí, eso haría, lo había decidido. Tal vez… bueno, ahora que no contaba con el salario del Cielo, debería apañárselas económicamente solo. No sería problema de momento. Había hecho provisión como todo impecable contador y sus bienes materiales estaban muy a salvo en el banco. Es inútil buscarle justificativo a eso, pero por descabellada que hubiera sonado la idea hace algunos siglos, que el ángel tuviese ahorros le reportaría ventaja ahora, por bendición divina o mera carambola.

A partir de ese momento, Azirafel debería comenzar a administrarse como lo hacían los humanos. No podía fiarse del hecho de poder obrar milagros. No estaba seguro de que el don perdurara, o le fuese arrebatado como castigo. No podía fiarse de nada. Ahora todo era un riesgo.

Crowley había encontrado que echar vapor por la nariz para empañar aún más los vidrios que tenía junto a él era un entretenimiento barato pero efectivo. Sentía hartos deseos de ahogar ansiedades, así que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería abrirse al menos cinco botellas de su alcohol favorito. Ansiaba enviar las preocupaciones al infierno…, pero era tan recurrente la estrategia que necesitaba un nuevo destino para la basura. Asunto complicado.

¿Y si estiraba la lengua viperina para dejar dibujos sobre lo opaco del cristal?

Lo peor de todo era que su compañero parecía mucho más desolado. No necesitaba mirarlo, podía sentir el derrumbe dentro de Azirafel. Y no estaba muy seguro de qué tan tristes podían estar los ángeles sin perder la cabeza… No es que Azirafel la tuviese bien puesta, es que todo el mundo sabe que en el Cielo se fabrican los ángeles dotados solamente de felicidad, ¿verdad? Amor, paz y cantar. Cantar, cantar, y cantar como las princesas de Disney. O al menos eso es lo que los humanos dicen. Nadie pensaría jamás en un ángel triste o con ganas de llorar. Entonces, ¿cómo actuar?

Crowley había cuidado secretamente de Azirafel durante seis mil años, pero nunca le había visto tan desconsolado. Lo sentimental no era lo suyo; no señor. Eso era para los flojos angelitos blancos, de pompis redondas y melaza en la lengua, no para él. Para él, escalofríos, como ya lo había dicho.

Escudriñó a Azirafel a rabillo de ojo. O a eso que las serpientes tienen en lugar del rabillo. El pobre ángel había dejado caer el semblante y su mirar naufragaba sin rumbo fijo. Sus ojos azules, tan candorosos otrora y tan fulgentes, no eran más que un espejo gris de cuanto le rodeaba. Crowley se puso nervioso. Era alarmante. Le gustase o no, era alarmante. Ese ángel nunca abandonaba su postura erguida, optimista y risueña, no importaban las circunstancias. Las adversidades solía enfrentarlas con entereza; pensando siempre en alguna salida. Siempre había un doblez, un atajo, un As en la manga. Sabía cómo atenuar los nervios de los demás tejiendo esperanzas con las finas hebras de ideas ingeniosas y futuros que podían cambiar. Esa pose que le caracterizaba le acompañaba contra viento y marea; pero ahora, de repente, no. El demonio comenzó a enfrentarse a lo que tanto temía: a lo desconocido.

¿Se estarían volviendo más humanos? ¿Se habrían debilitado? Él no se sentía distinto…

Ya está, se acabó. Pegaría la lengua al vidrio.

Los ángeles caídos sí que saben lo que es estar triste. Sí que conocen de lamentaciones. De todas formas, con los milenios y la práctica pueden desarrollar estrategias para sobrellevar el dolor: la de Crowley era la indolencia. Todo le daba más o menos lo mismo. Mantenerse al margen de los sucesos, abocando energía a beber o a pasarse un cuarto de siglo durmiendo, hacía que los asuntos propios y los ajenos dolieran menos. Era un arma de doble filo: así como se sufría menos por lo padecido, también se disfrutaba poco de los éxitos. Al cabo de un tiempo se acababa siendo casi como una planta, siempre en estado vegetativo; quizá por eso su predilección por ellas.

Pero había otras estrategias empleadas por los condenados al eterno infierno. Otras más crueles y bien dirigidas: eran las pergeñadas para el disfrute del dolor humano, muy populares desde el principio de los tiempos. Crowley prefería abstenerse de estas fechorías. Su política era que los hombres por sí solos eran lo suficientemente creativos como para inventarse métodos de tortura, humillación, masacre y atropello de los derechos de los vivos. No necesitaban que les dieran ninguna mano.

Azirafel suspiró. Había algún suceso extraño desarrollándose dentro de su cuerpo; algo le oprimía el pecho y de pronto su pancita se estrujaba de miedo. Horrible sensación si eres un ángel mayor y nunca has pasado por un estado de ansiedad absoluta. ¿Qué era eso, qué estaba sintiendo? No recordaba haber perdido el aliento sólo por pensamientos poco alentadores, ¿se estaría sugestionando? Claro que sí, obviamente. Pero no sabía que los ángeles fuesen capaces de hacerlo.

Tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. De repente se sintió un ser muy pero muy pequeño, perdido en un vasto universo indiferente. Se mordió los labios. Necesitaba… Espió disimuladamente a Crowley. Ese demonio yacía a su lado, al parecer muy ensimismado, con el mentón descansando en una mano y la otra sobre el pliegue del pantalón, en la rodilla. Con la expresión típica de _todo me vale un rábano, denme alcohol;_ reclinado sobre la pared del autobús como si intentara sostenerla para que no se venga abajo. Crowley parecía ir por la vida sosteniendo respaldos y paredes o, visto desde otro ángulo, desparramado sobre cualquier superficie. Quien lo viera no podría afirmar si quien estaba a punto de desmoronarse era la banqueta del parque o Crowley. Pero así estaba bien. Así le había conocido. Mostrarse cansado de existir era parte de su personalidad…aunque detrás se escondiesen otros argumentos. Temas que herían profundamente a Azirafel, al saberse impotente de poder solucionarlos. Pero ya hablarían de eso…en algún momento.

Ojalá pudiera tener esa irreverencia. Ser como Crowley y relajarse y decir _“que se venga el mundo abajo, no me importa”_ al menos una vez a la semana. Pero no. Él tenía que ser un responsable disciplinado obsesivo. Su estómago gruñó ferozmente. Iba a doblarse en dos del dolor; no sabía que el miedo causara esos males.

El autobús pasó por sobre un adoquín mal colocado. Dio un brinco que hizo que el demonio se mordiera la lengua. Suerte perra. Era el momento exacto en el que iba a dejar su lametón en el vidrio empañado para ver qué tan asqueroso sabía. Intentó una segunda vez. No le preocupaba para nada que el conductor echase una ojeada al azar y le descubrieran con la lengua de serpiente, la verdad. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a resolver todos sus problemas jugueteando con la mente de los testigos. Dejó escapar aire caliente por la nariz para asegurarse de recuperar una buena pizarra de humedad. Se enfocó en llevar a cabo el experimento; alistó su lengua viperina y no pudo evitar sisear al hacerlo. Pero algo le detuvo y le hizo atragantarse con el montón de saliva que había reunido. Azirafel, por obra de algún milagro (que no había salido de él) estaba cometiendo la osadía más grande de toda su vida hasta el momento: estaba cubriendo tímidamente su mano con los temblorosos dedos. Crowley sintió cómo la lengua se le hacía un nudo adentro a punto de comenzar a toser. No daba crédito.

El ángel continuó con la avanzada cautelosa hasta que por fin cogió la mano del demonio con la suya propia. Aun tiritando, buscó refugio en ella, hundiendo sus dedos dentro del hueco de la palma ajena, como suplicándole que le asiera, que no quería sentirse solo. Crowley comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Su sangre se tornó una correntada de feroz ímpetu y el corazón, siempre tan abatido, de repente dio un brinco para galopar desenfrenado. Podía escuchar sus golpes en el pecho. Como un demente encerrado injustamente que clama por ser liberado.

Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa angustiosa. Un poco por cariño, otro poco por agradecimiento. Después de todo iban a brindarle gentilmente un techo para pasar la noche. Pero su expresión estaba teñida con esa tristeza de quien no entiende lo que ocurre y necesita una brújula.

Crowley se le quedó viendo, tieso como una roca, con esos grandes ojos amarillos y una sonrisa nerviosa, escapando hacia una mitad del rostro. Se había ruborizado, pero Azirafel estaba tan alicaído que no lo había notado. El engendro le miraba cómo sólo las serpientes pueden hacerlo: con esa expresión inequívoca de que no todo les cabe en el cerebro.

Y es que no, no le cabía. ¡Habráse visto! Seis milenios a su lado y jamás hubiese apostado un peñique a que ocurriría algo como eso. Un auténtico milagro, sin duda. Le castañetearon los dientes.

Abrió la mano para recibir la tersa y esponjosa del ángel. Le acogió lentamente, en todo lo ancho de su cuenco…e incluso fue un poco más lejos y abrió con cuidado los dedos para entrelazar los de Azirafel. Se movía con la cautela de quien cree pisar un campo minado, incapaz de creer todavía tal proximidad entre ambos. Como si de repente fuera a ocurrir algo muy malo, o cometiera tal torpeza que le costara la sorpresa por la que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida inmortal. El ángel no pareció incómodo con eso.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Azirafel. Jamás nunca, en seis mil años, habían intentado cosa parecida. Se llevaban mejor que con los de su propio bando, curiosamente; incluso eran capaces de discutir acaloradamente y más tarde comprenderse. Pero pensar en atravesar ciertas barreras naturales entre ellos no había sido nunca tema de contemplación. Las diferencias eran muchas y pesaban en la consciencia de Azirafel. Le confundían y le perturbaban, pensando más a menudo en lo inexplicable de sus elecciones y si éstas no acabarían por hundirle hasta las narices. Prefería no especular…y si lo hacía, prefería hacerlo en secreto si se le escapaba alguna fantasía. Crowley no. Es decir, no es que no lo pensara, es que solía hacerlo desde la desesperación de su condición de vida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el infierno – eso lo sabe todo el mundo – pero estar con Azirafel era… era realmente un deleite indescriptible. Un espacio donde desahogarse sin miedo a ser reprendido, sin temor a los castigos y a las represalias. Sin terrores que acechen detrás de sus espaldas mucho más de lo que él sabía hacerlo. Sin hedor a podredumbre, sin garras que le arrancasen la carne sólo por el placer de que le volviese a crecer. Sin pleitos hasta sacarse los ojos y engendros cada vez más sedientos de dolor ajeno y sufrimiento. El infierno era muy creativo para esas cosas.

El mayor placer para Crowley, siendo honestos una vez en la vida, era sentarse a escucharle hablar. La claridad mental de Azirafel lograba sosegar las tormentas en las que naufragaban los pensamientos del ángel caído. Así fuese tan sólo un momento, no importaba. Aunque se tratase sólo de minutos... eran minutos eternos donde se detenía el universo, y su alma agobiada podía respirar. Ese ambiente sólo podía existir en torno a Azirafel; acercársele era irresistible e inevitable. Por eso había sido él quien se había allegado primero y no al revés. Por eso había ido en su búsqueda al Muro del Edén. En vez de huir de él, o de atacarle, había sucumbido al indecible deseo de hablarle. ¿Conocen el dicho _“nunca escuches a la serpiente”?_ Pues Crowley debería haberlo aprendido para con los ángeles. O al menos para con uno. Ése; rubio, bajito, de tez pálida y tersa y mirada pura y azul.

Dicen que todos los ángeles son iguales. Crowley sabía perfectamente que no. Había algo en la forma de conducirse, algo en su habla, una inteligencia sofocada tras las rejas del dogma; una mente prodigiosa que a pesar del freno, aún sospechaba. Azirafel pensaba. Y no estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque lo ocultara. Se hacía preguntas y quería respuestas; curioseaba más allá de los límites autorizados. Ansiaba saber, ansiaba entender, y todo esto podía leerse con unos pocos minutos a su lado.

Algo le había impedido al demonio de nombre oculto marcharse limpio después de cumplir su misión destructora. Azirafel no era como los otros y Crowley quería saber por qué. Su pequeño experimento acabó subyugándole a una amistad de ya seis mil años. La suerte podría reír burlona: _“no deberías haber dejado hablar al ángel…, pues te seducirá.”_ Así fue. Así había sido. Oírle gimotear, con la inocencia más pura, que había obsequiado su espada en favor de los hombres y… Y darse cuenta de que no habría, entre miríadas y miríadas de mundos, otro ser tan inigualable y valioso como ese ángel.

En aquella inaudita alianza, el papel de Crowley era casi siempre el de filósofo grosero; suspicaz, agudo y algunas veces mendaz. Debía admitir que sin la infinita paciencia del ángel tal unión jamás hubiese sido posible. No lo reconocería nunca, quizá, pero en sus fueros internos sabía que el ángel le había salvado la vida desde el comienzo… casi sin hacer nada. Junto a él, el pobre desgraciado podía maldecir y placerse en los más ruines coloquios del habla, porque estaba seguro de que a pesar de ello, le escuchaban. Podía decir lo que pensara, sin temor a represalias. Podía contornearse como serpiente cuando algún tema picante regocijase el morbo que llevaba adentro, poniendo nervioso al ángel virtuoso y disfrutando con ello. Podía pesar en balanza y juzgar las acciones divinas como si estuvieran en un tribunal, sabiendo que recibiría respuestas pensadas, inteligentes, que le plantearan un desafío a su uso descarado de la razón. Podía medir fuerzas con el ángel palmo a palmo en cada discusión; su intelecto despertaba del sopor insulso de ser un demonio para echar mano a todos sus recursos aprendidos y así redargüir los argumentos del otro. Su espíritu hallaba una arista nueva de excitación que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, sino con el saber. Largas tertulias entre copa y copa para no llegar nunca a ningún sitio, pues nadie daba el brazo a torcer. Casi siempre ganaba el ángel. O le dejaban ganar; poco importaba. El placer de Crowley se hallaba en el _durante_. Obtenía tal deleite del estar junto a él como un vampiro al calmar el ansia al primer contacto. ¿Cómo no protegerlo? Si aquel remanso era único en el universo, si ese momento de paz y camaradería era imposible de imaginar en otro lado…

Crowley acabó obsesionándose con él y, como buena serpiente astuta, supo de inmediato que si quería conservar todo eso que sentía a su lado, lo último que debía hacer era espantarlo. Esa era la verdadera razón de que el demonio nunca intentara proponer nada que sonase aún más descabellado de lo que ya se encontraban haciendo. No. Olvídenlo, no. Nunca. Jamás se arriesgaría a asustar así al angelito. Prefería esperar, con la paciencia de una serpiente, acercándose lentamente, llevando regalos, cumpliendo caprichos, recordando detalles, enamorándolo. Tal vez, algún día, con un poco de buena suerte, cerrase el círculo a su alrededor como toda serpiente que se precie. Y para entonces, el ángel no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

Relegaría sus ideas más íntimas al plano fantasioso, momentáneamente, y se dedicaría a lo real, a palpar la paz y el compañerismo que tan hermoso ser le proporcionaba. ¡Qué más daba! Si tenía que pasarse la eternidad soñando con darle un beso, lo haría, no importaba el precio. Era justo e incluso insignificante…si el premio era poder oír la risa de los dos.

Las primeras sospechas de Azirafel habían surgido tras la exhaustiva continuidad de _encuentros accidentales_ con Crowley. Se lo llevaba por delante incluso si levantaba una piedra. Le esperaba en cada esquina y en cada vuelta de Era de la Tierra. En cada país y en cada lengua, en cada punto clave de la historia humana y en cada misión que le asignaban. Un día se preguntó si acaso el demonio le estaba siguiendo la pista. No, no era eso, ingenua palomita. Crowley no le seguía la pista: le respiraba en la nuca. Y es que el demonio se había enamorado, perdidamente y sin remedio, tras el intercambio de unas pocas palabras en el Jardín Eterno. El ángel había tartamudeado su nombre con cierta torpeza. Crowley lo repitió como un conjuro mágico: _“Azirafel.”_

***

El autobús dio la vuelta a la última esquina antes de llegar al sitio dónde sabían que debían descender. Azirafel seguía aferrado a su mano ante un panorama incierto que le impedía pensar con claridad; no se sentía nada bien. Ajeno a la conmoción que había despertado dentro del cuerpo de su compañero, se debatía mentalmente contra los hechos que habían ocupado toda la jornada, intentando infructuosamente ordenarlos y someterlos a la razón. Algo que le diera calma, alguna idea salvadora; un detalle, un aliciente, una conclusión clara que le ayudase a sacar la cabeza del agua, y escapar por fin de la ansiedad y la incertidumbre.

Crowley había huido con la mirada hacia algún punto perdido en medio de la noche, desbordado por un roce en apariencia inofensivo, pero que le erizaba la piel sin piedad. Respiró con dificultad. La ciudad se desdibujaba en luces a través del empañado cristal. No hallaba un sitio donde enfocar la mirada y eso acentuaba su percepción de la mano tibia del ángel. Apretó los dientes. Casi enroscado como una cobra en su butaca, se negaba a hacer nada que pudiera estropear el contacto. Habría jurado que, en todos sus siglos, jamás sería capaz de sentirse avergonzado. Acababa de descubrir que se equivocaba. Y tuvo miedo; miedo de echar a perder el momento si miraba al ángel a los ojos. Es que sabía que algo iba a hacer mal, siempre hacía algo mal, sus decisiones siempre estaban mal. O era un completo idiota o llevaba la palabra grabada en la frente para que el destino supiera cómo responder. Le enfurecía la impotencia, pues era consciente de sus limitaciones. Limitaciones para actuar que él mismo se había impuesto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por imponérselas y también por querer librarse de ellas. _Los odio a todos. Al Destino, a la Suerte, a La que vive en el Cielo y a todos los imbéciles que tenía por compañeros. ¿Por qué a mí? Si tan sólo hice preguntas… Yo no quería estar así. Yo no debería estar así. Yo debería poder estar junto a… Nunca he matado a nadie, yo… No lo perderé. Ya verán, bastardos… No lo perderé._


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida que conocemos de pronto puede ya no ser la misma.

El viraje repentino de las circunstancias fue recibido no tanto con disgusto sino con desconcierto en el Cielo. Gabriel había llegado con órdenes distintas a las establecidas desde el Principio del Mundo; casi una locura, si se me permite apuntar. Para la mente de un ser celestial, que suele ser harto inteligente, no había espacio suficiente para imaginar que alguien cambiara los designios divinos. Eran conscientes del encumbrado puesto del Arcángel; todos habían sido testigos de su nombramiento para ocupar el sitio que otrora llenase los zapatos de Lucifer. Eso sí que había sido un acontecimiento importante. Nadie, en todo el Universo, hubiera soñado verse elegido, nada menos que por la diosa, para asumir el rol de un Querubín Grande, Protector.

Por aquél entonces, Lucifer había caído - más bien, _le habían ayudado_ a irse de narices - del Cielo. Su poder y beldad le habían convencido de ser mejor que sus hermanos; había engendrado en sí el misterio de la vanidad. El misterio del engreimiento; de los celos; de la maldad (si todo eso cabe dentro de un solo ser humano, imagínense en un ser tan colosal). Cuando su puesto quedó vacío, la Creadora necesitaba a un nuevo _Mano Derecha,_ y he aquí que el nombre de Gabriel se vio favorecido. El detalle curioso - si hay tiempo para una pequeña indiscreción – es que al Arcángel se le fue otorgada autoridad para ministrar al resto de seres celestiales, _pero no poderes excepcionales como los que tenía Lucifer._ Esta vez, al parecer, la diosa deseaba ser más precavida. Así es que Gabriel era honrado dentro y fuera del Cielo, pero no podía realizar milagros más fulgurosos o extraordinarios que antes de llegar al puesto. Seguía siendo un Arcángel: mensajero por excelencia y líder de otros ángeles… aunque una parte de ellos le doblasen el ancho en cuanto a poder espiritual.

Tal era el caso de Gabriel y Azirafel. El último tenía una cuota más de potencia, a pesar de no atreverse a usarla nunca; el primero lo sabía pero lo manejaba con un magnífico _Don de gentes,_ como decían los antiguos. En realidad no era más que una exquisita habilidad para encantar y manipular a los otros. Así pues, Gabriel tenía voz de mando sobre Principados, Tronos, Virtudes, otros Arcángeles… pero en realidad no dejaba de ser un _correveydile,_ como prueban sus continuos chismeríos a María esposa de José, Zacarías, o al profeta Daniel, entre otros. Por supuesto, nadie osaba señalar este punto… por razones obvias.

En resumen, la sensación generalizada era algo como esto: el hijo del dueño de la empresa en donde trabajas, de unos tiernos dieciséis años, está a cargo de ti, un licenciado universitario con veinte años de experiencia en el puesto. Y ese jovenzuelo, además, tiene el derecho a aguijonearte o impartirte amenazas y castigos. Sí, acertaron. Un caldo gordo de cultivo. Y para cultivar había tiempo. Y semillas de toda clase.

Volviendo al punto inicial, lo que no le había quedado muy en claro a la plebe Celestial – por llamarle de algún modo – era que Gabriel tuviese la facultad de echar para atrás un Plan dispuesto desde la fundación del Mundo. En realidad no había sido capricho de él, más bien fueron los eventos los que se le escaparon de las manos. Dos _elementos espirituales_ bastante rebeldes, para ser exactos. Rebeldes y sólidamente unidos. Pero no quería hablar de ello.

La primera línea de choque, la de los Arcángeles y Principados, había sido, obviamente, la primera en ser detenida antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la batalla. En el Cielo el orden no funciona tanto como en la Tierra, quizá por eso vivan más tiempo. En el ejército humano, las jerarquías están perfectamente definidas, y una no puede moverse encima de la otra, herméticamente sellados en una suerte de danza preestablecida. En el Cielo las jerarquías saltaban a la vista (el rango incluía algún cambio leve en el aspecto físico de su portador) pero su organización podía variar, conforme a las circunstancias. Por eso Gabriel podía traer de cabeza a Azirafel, por ejemplo, como ya hemos explicado antes. La obediencia ciega era la máxima primera, y Gabriel había sido _escogido_ , era especial. Poco importaba la potencia celestial de la que fueran dotados Tronos, o Virtudes, o Principados; si Gabriel hablaba, todo cuanto debían hacer era obedecer. Era la voz de Dios entre los ángeles, aunque su naturaleza partiera del último escalón jerárquico. _“Los últimos serán los primeros”,_ solían citar los más devotos de tal proeza. _“El Señor ha escogido al más bajo de entre nosotros, para enseñarnos humildad.”_

Azirafel tenía sus dudas, pero las reprimía ferozmente, como siempre.

Respecto a la Guerra, el nivel raso de los ángeles no era el encargado de enfrentar de lleno al enemigo, sino que engrosaba las filas tras la espalda de los Principados. No se trataba de una guarnición poderosa, por lo que era menester que otra abriera el paso primero, para evitar pérdidas innecesarias. Además, la infantería demoníaca solía ser de poco seso y fácil de destartalar. Con un par de movimiento de espadas, los Principados despejaban el campo para los demás.

Los Arcángeles, casi todos ellos _a imagen y semejanza_ de Gabriel, rara vez se involucraban completamente en el revoltijo y preferían chillar órdenes desde lo alto. Los Principados estaban mejor preparados para conducir grandes grupos, así que sutilmente les delegaban todo el trabajo. Además eran brillantes estrategas y aguerridos en cumplimiento del deber. Esto les dejaba a merced de las directrices de Arcángeles y con la responsabilidad de tutelar a los menos apropiados para una guerra: los ángeles guardianes. Los pobres temblaban sobre sus tobillos. Sólo sabían de seres humanos, de compasión y primeros auxilios. No estaban entrenados para un Armagedón. Pero ni modo, así es como funciona todo más o menos dentro de cualquier iglesia: unos pocos trabajan, los que creen saber mandan, y el grueso no sabe exactamente qué demonios hace allí.

En aquél momento (no podemos precisar si de mañana o de tarde, puesto que en el Cielo no existe la noche) los ángeles que se habían apiñado, agitados por la incertidumbre y la perplejidad, se abrieron en dos, como el río Jordán: Gabriel, _El Mensajero_ , regresaba sobre sus pasos apretando los dientes y con una mirada de la más pura indignación. Las huestes de curiosos se hicieron a un lado de un salto para permitirle el paso. Nadie dijo nada. Siquiera respiraban. Contuvieron el aliento como si se hallasen bajo el agua. Dos columnas de muchedumbre alarmada, una a cada lado del extenso pasaje de cristal, arrojó sobre él sus miradas de ansiedad como hipnotizados por alguna fuerza irresistible. Esa fuerza era la curiosidad, obviamente. Un ángel que se precie no siente vergüenza de expresar emociones simples e ingenuas, aunque hacerlo les deje en la más clara evidencia; más o menos lo que había ocurrido con Azirafel cuando se ahogó en el rostro de Crowley aquella vez que el demonio intentara asustarle. Crowley le había tomado por las solapas del abrigo, en un intento teatral de parecer _más demoníaco_ ; le había compreso contra el muro de un modo exagerado, gruñéndole a la cara con esos colmillos a escasos centímetros de su boca. Pero a pesar de la súbita maniobra, Azirafel no había sentido miedo. Había sentido otras cosas. No podía resultar más frustrante: la serpiente queriendo meter miedo y el ángel absorto en la hermosura de su rostro. ¿Habíamos dicho que los ángeles perdían conciencia del pudor a causa de su inocencia? Quizá ese incidente era la prueba de que, expuesto a la situación correcta, un demonio sí podía ruborizarse. Si no pregúntenle a Crowley qué tal le había ido con sus nervios en ese momento. Pero hablaremos de ello más adelante.

Decíamos que nadie quería vérselas con el genio de Gabriel cuando algo no salía como él deseaba. ¿Lo pondría esto en riesgo de cometer los mismos actos que su antecesor, Lucifer? Excelente pregunta. Sigamos viendo. Su mandíbula se tensaba, pesada; sus dedos eran como garras ocultas en los bolsillos; se contraían sus párpados, afilando la mirada como una cuchilla presta a desollar al primero que alzase una pregunta. No, nadie se atrevería a estornudar siquiera. Irrumpía a trancazos firmes como un frente de tormenta que extiende su oscuridad conforme avanza.

Junto a él, adherida a su diestra casi como una sombra, Miguel caminaba escudriñando a los testigos como si apuntara mentalmente sus nombres para quién sabe qué castigo. Iba rígida de miedo, pero hacía buena alquimia dentro de su cuerpo para transmutarlo en rabia. Algo inexplicable había sucedido. Algo atroz. Espeluznante. Inaudito. Demasiado aterrador como para conmover los cimientos del Reino de los Cielos y del Inframundo al mismo tiempo. Un ángel y un demonio habían probado ser inmunes a la pena capital; habían sentenciado a un Principado y al Duque del Infierno a morir en Aguas Iluminadas y en las llamas del Averno, culminando todo en un fracaso rotundo. Si llegaba a saberse…

Había empleado, cada bando, nada menos que su herramienta de exterminio por excelencia; ¿cómo explicarle esto a sus respectivos jefes si eran incapaces de entenderlo por sí mismos? De saberse la noticia habría inconmensurables consecuencias.

Habría que ocultar la derrota…o vengar la vergüenza.

No, no era sencillo digerirlo. Sandalfón, cuya inmensa cabezota no reportaba tampoco respuestas a eso, les dio alcance por detrás para caminar junto a ellos. Nunca había confiado en Azirafel, ahora mucho menos. Aquella era una verdadera catástrofe, ¿estarían ante el surgimiento de una clase nueva de Ente sobrenatural? En el futuro, ¿sería aliado o enemigo? Bueno, si ahora pretendían recibirlo en su bando ya habían estropeado cualquier esperanza de amistad con un intento de homicidio. Y si tenerle en su contra llegaba a ser peligroso, acababan de colgarse al cuello una piedra de molino.

̶ Gabriel, ¿Qué significa esto? ̶ Una voz había tronado, sin ápice de temor, asumiendo sin duda el riesgo que implicaba la intromisión.― ¿Cuándo van a decirnos por fin lo que ocurre?

El Mensajero se detuvo en seco, un poco por sorpresa, otro poco por irritación. Miguel y Sandalfón se precipitaron uno sobre el otro para no llevárselo por delante. De forma poco glamorosa habían evitado la colisión, si bien entre ellos el embiste había sonado a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Volvieron su rostro enseñando los dientes; ¿quién osaba pedir explicaciones de ese modo? Se irguieron perfectamente los tres para observar al atrevido.

Al otro lado del pórtico, no muy lejos, un Principado blanco, más fulgente que el sol mismo en su cenit, hundía en ellos su mirar azul con desaprobación. Había elevado la barbilla muy por encima de lo apropiado, revelando su ausencia total de temor. Su inusual barba, peinada en tonos rubios y blancos, parecía apuntar como una espada desde su mentón.

Gabriel entornó los ojos, airado. Lo conocía muy bien. Era el Principado Haniel, líder de las tropas de su clase y de las que se hallaban bajo de su protección. Era quien contabilizaba los cuerpos donde encarnaban los ángeles y reprendía a cualquiera que no esgrimiese un comportamiento probo. Dios no le daba la tutela de cuerpos de carne a cualquier ángel que hallase ocioso. El talante rígido e inflexible de Haniel había hallado gracia ante los ojos del Altísimo y le había granjeado una reputación sobresaliente; reconocida, a veces, mucho más que la de Gabriel. Era un líder militar en el buen sentido del término y también en el otro: convicción, compromiso e integridad eran su lema; pero a menudo llevaba sus causas hasta situaciones extremas. Había nacido para comandar, o, bueno, había resultado así desde su creación. No hallaba dificultades para hacerse respetar ni para organizar a los muchos ángeles. Su aparente falta de temor, nacida de la más profunda honradez, y su profunda devoción a los deberes divinos, infundía aún más valor que todos los gritos del Gabriel. Era de temer. Como un fundamentalista.

Gabriel rumió entre dientes alguna cosa ininteligible. No, Haniel no le agradaba nada. Y no era un desconocido. Era alguien muy peculiar, con un ojo avizor sobre sus espaldas desde que _aquello_ pasara. Una aguja, una daga, un eterno instante de tensión; eso era para la vida personal del Arcángel: un testimonio mudo de su carencia de valor.

Entre muchas otras cosas, Haniel no era en lo absoluto un novato. Contaba con más experiencia en batalla que todo el regimiento de Arcángeles juntos. Aunque en las fábulas humanas se contara de otro modo, la realidad más pura rezaba que había sido él, y no otro, quien junto a su pelotón blanco, había lidiado cuerpo a cuerpo con Lucifer mientras Gabriel y Miguel se limitaban a dar órdenes, desde lo alto. Gozaban de la misma edad, pero la experiencia marcaba a fuego la tez de Haniel. Era hermoso, pero uno podía adivinar, a través del espejo de sus ojos, la infinitud de padecimiento y su inagotable experiencia.

Lo que Gabriel proyectaba a fuerza de persuasión y propaganda, Haniel lo lograba con su impronta sola. Todo el Cielo le respetaba, todos conocían (aunque no lo divulgaran) _ésa Verdadera Historia._ Era un secreto a voces, pero a Miguel y a Gabriel no les causaba gracia. Querían que el rumor se apagara alguna vez, y que todos olvidaran lo que había ocurrido aquella decisiva tarde, en la que el Adversario y sus ángeles habían sido expulsados para siempre.

Un silencio aterrador atravesó de un lado al otro la enorme sala, cerrando toda garganta en aquel impoluto sitio de luz. Gabriel sostuvo la mirada, algo agazapado, en un comportamiento casi animal, revelando el poco espacio que la ira dejaba a la paciencia dentro de su entidad. Haniel se irguió aún más, como un verdadero soldado. Nadie le iba a obligar a retroceder sin un argumento más sólido que los cimientos del Edén.

̶ Espero explicaciones, Gabriel.

Insostenible, como las aguas de una inundación, el feroz rumor de que algo anormal se estaba desarrollando en la Tierra y en los Cielos, era tan constante como la luz de la gloria de dios. Perforaba los oídos, aunque sólo fuesen cuchicheos; iba y venía en boca de cada Ente celestial eterno; acometía, intruso, en los pensamientos, tornándose la preocupación más alarmante desde Adán y Eva. Acongojaba a todos, por más millones que fueran: _el Armagedón no había acontecido y los tres Arcángeles más nerviosos eran, precisamente, los que se callaron todo._

Haniel no tenía paciencia para eso. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el recelo que un pasado espinoso había dado a luz. No confiaba en Gabriel. Ni en Miguel. Ni en ninguno que había urdido _eso de lo que no se debía hablar._

̶ Tenemos a los culpables de que esta batalla no se llevara a cabo ― Anunció Gabriel, casi como una proclama formal para todo el mundo. Si los mirones querían oír, que se llevasen tan sólo su testimonio.

̶̶ ¿Culp…? ¿Está juntando conmigo, soldado? ¿Dónde están? Traedlos y daremos cuenta de ellos. ¡No se admite traición en la Santa Ciudad!

Gabriel retuvo un resuello; cierto que nadie sabía de _aquél intento de asesinato._ Mejor no ahondar más. Todavía no sabía cómo se lo explicaría a la Todopoderosa.

̶̶ No es necesaria la exaltación, Comandante ―. Una mediación menos impetuosa respaldó la postura de Gabriel. Era Miguel, acercándose de inmediato, como cada vez que olfateaba motín. ― El Armagedón tendrá lugar, pero los tiempos de dios no son los nuestros.

Algunos susurros de desconcierto parecieron colmarlo todo. Miguel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una impecable postura.

Ese día, tan extraño como venían siendo todos los días desde el Final Fallido del Mundo, Haniel contaba con una pequeña tropa nueva. Eran Principados muy jóvenes que debían ser instruidos dentro del cuerpo básico de la Jerarquía, sobre asuntos concernientes a sus deberes para con los hombres y su política. Extrañamente se habían creado nuevos seres angélicos, a pesar de que el mundo se fuera a acabar esa semana. Algo insólito, si se quiere, pero a estas alturas eran tantos los interrogantes que Haniel no tenía tiempo para pensarlos a todos. Ya se preocuparía por ello después.

Tres de esos pequeños Principados Aspirantes, los más avispados, habían roto filas para inmiscuir sus narices en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde detrás de la espalda de sus hermanos mayores, Nehinah, Adnai y Nuroc siguieron a pie y juntillas cada palabra que caía de lo alto.

Haniel escuchaba; lo que no significaba, precisamente, que estuviese entendiendo, ni mucho menos de acuerdo. Había algo muy malo con esos Arcángeles… algo que nunca había digerido ni soportado. Ladeó el rostro, examinándoles como un verdugo. Si algo tenía el Principado es que no le temblaba el pulso para impartir reprimendas que tuviesen justificativos.

Si Gabriel era dueño de un talante insidioso, Haniel lo era de uno encabritado. No iba a decirle qué hacer ese trío de muñequitos acicalados, él sabía muy bien qué tan hipócritas podían ser sus lenguas y les mantendría vigilados. Su olfato era extraordinario para separar la paja del trigo.

Para Gabriel y su comitiva, Haniel no dejaba de ser un obstáculo continuo, una piedrita en su zapato. Prescindir de él en batalla era insensato, le necesitaban demasiado. Lideraba al grupo de choque más rápido y eficaz; no podían perder a los Principados. Pero, por otro lado, su perpetua vigilia y apego exasperante a la rigidez de conducta, les hacía la vida difícil para las libertades que deseaba tomarse de vez en cuando. Era peor que tener a dios hurgando día y noche en lo que hacían. Era insoportable.

Gabriel intentó proseguir con su camino; Haniel atravesó el cuerpo.

̶ Nombres, Gabriel. Quiero los nombres de los traidores. La Creadora estará al tanto de esto, supongo.

Al Arcángel se le perló la frente de sudor; miríadas de ojos le observaban atentos. Aquella era una pugna de poder, y no quería lucir como un pusilánime o un timorato. Le ardieron las entrañas de rabia contra aquél Principado. Pero determinó escapar del escarnio a través de una risilla artificial.

̶ Amigo mío, vuelva a filas. No se preocupe. La Todopoderosa está al control, como Usted bien ha dicho.

̶ Hay que limpiar el campamento de cualquier traidor.

̶ Y se hará, se hará. Pero de momento, lleve a sus tropas a descansar. No peque de soberbia. “ _Ella prende a los sabios en su propia sabiduría”_.

Siempre venía al dedillo alguna cita bíblica: hacía que el locutor sonara más sensato y el escucha se veía obligado a meditar largo rato antes de entender a qué se refería. El escape perfecto, en otras palabras. Pero no siempre funcionaba. Gabriel intentó una sutil retirada, pero el Principado lo detuvo como un muro de concreto. Se había plantado firme, entorpeciéndole el paso, y el Arcángel no pudo evitar darse de lleno contra su cuerpo. Haniel utilizó la proximidad.

̶ Dame sus nombres. Quiénes fueron ― Susurró en tono amenazador. Gabriel, al filo de una explosión violenta, contuvo el aire y le dirigió una mirada bestial.

̶ Uno de ellos pertenece a los tuyos ― Respondió, con vileza, saboreando el regocijo que le producía saber el dolor que iba a causar con lo que dijera. ― Uno de los _sin mancha ni tacha._

Dicho esto, El Mensajero se abrió paso a empellones escoltado por Miguel y Sandalfón; Haniel dejó caer la mirada, sobrecogido por la sorpresa.

***

― ¡Argh…!

El grito había sido aterrador. No sólo aterrador, sino que había atravesado como un balazo, de lado a lado la estancia en penumbras. Era una fortuna que por esas horas del atardecer el vecindario se encontrase casi vacío de gente. Había cierto recelo para con los turistas americanos, a pesar de que ella llevara buen tiempo en aquella nación. En su tercer mes en la nueva casa, Anatema Device había conseguido por fin conciliar el sueño. Irse a la cama por las noches venía resultando una calamidad; por la ansiedad de compartir su vida con otra persona o porque el pago mensual al banco para poder decir que era propietaria estaba destrozando sus nervios.

Newton había logrado conservar su trabajo más de seis semanas, era alentador; y su madre no sospechaba nada del ultraje que le había hecho a la segunda parte del libro de Agnes. Buenos tiempos para una bruja joven. Buenos, excepto por aquella burlesca manera que tenía la vida de negarle un descanso reparador. Se había dormido sentada sobre la alfombra, al detenerse un momento entre la limpieza del viejo altillo y la hora del té, recostada sobre la celosía que daba a un balcón. La ironía la de la vida le había obsequiado una pesadilla en el momento exacto en que había perdido la conciencia.

La madera rústica crujía por momentos, como con vida propia; como si las paredes ensancharan pulmones para respirar. Habían comprado la propiedad con una beneficiosa rebaja debido a su urgente necesidad de reciclado – y por el rumor de que estaba embrujada. Pero para una pareja con buena voluntad, que contaba, además, con una bruja de oficio, esto no suponía un obstáculo infranqueable. Era una casa grande, donde se podía anidar con comodidad; los techos elevados daban sensación de frescura y las habitaciones, espaciosas y bien ventiladas, permitían el acceso indiscreto de la luz casi todo el día. Se encontraban a quince minutos en coche del pueblecito donde Adán aún vivía con sus padres, aunque esa medida tiempo no era la más adecuada para fijar un parámetro; el coche de Newton no marchaba como el normal del resto del mundo. Aquel era un lugar muy agradable. Además, el mundo no se había acabado, había que proyectar un futuro.

La boda estaba prevista para principios del verano; faltaba mucho aún, pero ella aprovecharía el tiempo para adoctrinar a su novio en el campo de las celebraciones paganas. Mientras no fuesen a bailar desnudos, con pieles de cabra sobre sus cabezas, Newton no tenía objeciones. A menudo el joven cazador de brujas desdeñaba de su gravosa herencia ayudando a su novia en la confección de amuletos o recolectando piedrecitas curativas. Suerte que no vivieran durante el oscurantismo o hubiesen quedado sus nombres en los libros de historia pero por ser ahorcados en la plaza pública.

El teléfono móvil, abandonado sobre los cojines viejos del sofá, comenzó a bailotear para atraer la atención. Disciplinando su cabellera abundante y oscura, Anatema caminó con desgano, abandonando a cada paso un zapato por vez, pues le restaban hartos deseos de continuar durmiendo. Deslizó la palma abierta de su mano sobre la base del cuello; qué bien le sentaría cualquier masaje, cuánto cansancio.

― ¿Mamá?

― Hola, preciosa… No me has llamado en días ― la voz de su madre era dulce incluso cuando le sermoneaba ― ¿Qué tal la nueva casa?

La chica cotejó el estado de cuanto le rodeaba: las tablas del suelo arqueadas de humedad; el papel de las paredes reducido a una especie de pelusa y los cristales de las ventanas acusando ese amarillento digno de años sin limpiar.

― Oh, bien; genial.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, cariño, muero por visitarte pronto! Ya reservé los pasajes. Londres es fascinante.

― Pero no vivo ahí, mamá…

― Pero me llevarás a pasear, ¿verdad? Has dicho que Newton tiene coche.

Como relámpago, el nombre que Newton le había puesto a su coche le erizó, escalofriante, el cabello de la nuca.

― Emh… Sí, sí, pero no creo que… ― giró sobre sí misma buscando un sitio que no rechinara o soltara polvo para poder sentarse ― Tú no te preocupes por nada, sólo… sólo piensa en disfrutar. Deja que yo me ocupe. ― sonrió con nerviosismo ― Después de todo serás mi invitada.

― Claro que sí, cariño, claro que sí. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

― Lo sé, mamá.

― Y también muy orgullosa… Agnes también lo estaría. ― Un dejo de emoción matizó aquellas palabras, pero adivinando la incomodidad de su hija, la mujer se repuso de inmediato. ― Y… ¿qué otras cosas arrojó tu investigación?

― ¿Investigación? ― la chica pareció confusa. Ubicó sus anteojos en una mejor posición.

― Sí,… habías mencionado algo sobre Entidades Celestiales. Sabes que me fascinan Los Elementales. ¿Descubriste algo de eso en el libro? ¿Qué escribió Agnes? No puedo creer haberlo estudiado por años y nunca haberme dado cuenta.

― ¡Oh! Emh… Sí, eso… ― Anatema comenzó a sudar al recordar a dónde había ido a parar la segunda parte de _ese_ libro. Su madre no era bruja natural pero sí muy intuitiva; tal vez debería considerar confesar antes de que le pillaran dando un paso en falso. Pero sería mucho mejor en persona ― Sí, bueno… no he tenido tiempo de ordenar nuevamente mis apuntes, mamá, paso casi todo el día… Espera… ¿Entidades Celestiales?

― Sí, es lo que me habías dicho. Que no esperabas ver su presencia de manera palpable. Casi me cortas la respiración con eso, querida. Ahora necesito saber.

Anatema hizo un mohín con los labios, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan impulsiva.

― Vaya… Sí que hablo de más cuando estoy entusiasmada…

Recordaba haber contactado con su madre tan pronto haber sobrevivido a su odisea sobrenatural en la base aérea. Había poco tiempo para razonar y demasiados cabos sueltos; retenía en la memoria haber gritado por teléfono dos o tres cosas de emoción; entre ellas, que había visto, al parecer, seres Elementales. Obviamente que la conversación, por entonces, se había centrado en el mayor fenómeno de sus vidas: Lucifer y sus lenguas de fuego brotando de en medio de la pista para aviones era un tema mucho más apremiante. Así pues, su fugaz mención sobre Azirafel y Crowley pareció diluirse dentro del paisaje de toda la faena. Pero su madre daba cuenta de poseer una excelente memoria.

― ¡No te preocupes! ― Rio la mujer desde el otro lado del auricular ― Ya hablaremos de todo cuando nos veamos.

― Sí,…sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había vuelto a ver a esos dos hombres misteriosos desde que ese evento tuviera lugar. Y no le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que eran los mismos involucrados en su _accidente._ Un par de sujetos así no son tan fáciles de ignorar. No sólo la contusión y la sorpresa habían hecho lo suyo para que no olvidara la colisión en medio de la noche, también había sido culpa de la atípica estampa de esos dos hombres. Podría jurar haber oído sisear como serpiente al de mayor estatura. Había visto gente pintoresca antes, pero ellos no sólo vestían de maneras incongruentes, también les rodeaba un halo de energía diferente. Y dos encuentros tan importantes, en situaciones tan personales, y catastróficamente claves para la raza humana, no podía obsequiarse de manera gratuita al capricho del destino. Sería un acto irresponsable de su parte. Esos hombres tenían que ver – quisieran o no – con el Fin del Mundo; y quisieran o no, se habían cruzado sus caminos.

Estaba más que segura de que una inconmensurable sensación de paz había colmado su pecho al ser tomada en brazos y desprendida del suelo. Eso no era normal. De pronto todo lo que ardía, dolía o quemaba dentro de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Siquiera sus lentes se habían agrietado. Y eso sin mencionar que había recibido un tremendo azote contra el suelo. Pero todo pareció sanar mágicamente ante el susurro de una hermosa voz que le invitaba a la calma. Una voz amable y una sonrisa exactamente igual; ambas provenientes del mismo hombre que le ayudaba a incorporarse. Un hombre con un halo prístino sobre su cabeza, demasiado fulgente y puro como para poder contemplarle durante un tiempo prolongado. O al menos eso creía recordar dentro de la confusión general de su memoria.

La nariz del Bentley tampoco mostraba daños. Sorprendentemente, la bicicleta estaba como nueva. ¿No era algo extraño? Todo esto, ¿no parecía exhibir rasgos – por qué no decirlo – de un hecho milagroso? La chica era humana pero no idiota. De inmediato elaboró sus propias sospechas; primero ante esa pequeña escaramuza en la que el hombre de cabellos claros parecía haber encendido una bombilla que el otro, de negro, apagó sin remordimientos. Luego, volviendo a casa, sentada en el asiento de atrás del Bentley, que parecía no tocar la calle, y llevando consigo, sospechosamente, un motor adherido a su bici.

Definitivamente eran especiales.

― ¿Cariño…?

Anatema despertó de súbito de su ensimismamiento.

― ¡Mamá! Oh… sí, sí, claro, lo siento. Te escucho.

― ¿Algo te perturba?

― No, no. ― mintió la bruja, con una sonrisa ― Es sólo… estoy algo cansada.

― No puedes engañar a tu madre. ― le riñeron cariñosamente.

― Lo sé, lo sé, y no pretendo hacerlo. ― Desviar energía para sostener una mentira puede ser agotador; máxime si otra idea irrumpe en escena dentro de la cabeza. La imagen de esas personas, que ahora consideraba sobrenaturales, resplandecía vívidamente, como si un mandato externo le metiese a fuerza en su mente que no debía echarles al olvido. Les había visto discutir en la pista para aviones con otras dos entidades, pararse a cada flanco del niño para asistirlo, plantar cara al monstruo emergido de las entrañas mismas del mundo… No comprendía cómo es que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo antes de sentarse a recapacitar todo esto. Tenía que volver a verlos. Podían ser humanos y ser como ella, brujos instruidos en las Artes Ocultas que también habían sido convocados para el Día del Juicio. De ser así, podría pedir unirse a su cofradía. O, quizá… fuesen algo más inexplicable todavía. La idea sola le hacía cosquillas; ¿quién no quiere descubrir que ha pasado tiempo en compañía de espíritus celestiales? El entusiasmo le hizo sentirse como una niña y puso en su rostro la más tonta de las sonrisas.

Había algo que nunca… Hay quien dice por ahí que la memoria es la mentira más piadosa del cerebro. Tal vez por eso recordamos en mayor parte lo que sí se puede decir o una realidad más o menos respetable. Los recuerdos son ordenados por prioridad y también credibilidad; por su función aleccionadora y por su utilidad. En pocas palabras: nadie quiere quedar como inadaptado social o un idiota, incluso en el acto íntimo de recordar. Sólo con un poco de energía adicional y decisión, podemos admitir ciertas cosas. Anatema había _olvidado_ la increíble impresión que los ojos azules de su bienhechor habían causado a su persona. Por eso no había considerado hacer el comentario nunca. Andar soltando por allí que se estaba prendada de una mirada no parecía que fuera a favorecerle, mucho menos en un entorno tan puritano y conservador. No, ella era una vidente natural; autosuficiente, responsable y equilibrada, no una colegiala volátil y enamoradiza. Poseía perfecto control sobre sus emociones y planeaba que eso fuese a quedarse así para siempre. Su impecable reputación y el enorme compromiso de velar por del destino del mundo requerían a una persona juiciosa y con temple. Las cosas que uno siente fugazmente sólo eso son: sensaciones, nada más.

La llegada de Newton a su vida había sellado la hermosa sensación en algo menos que un suspiro.

La conversación, aquella tarde, con quien fuese siempre su mayor confidente, había hecho girar la llave en algunas puertas a reminiscencias especiales. Sí, deseaba volver a verles. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿eso haría una bruja responsable? No cabe duda que estaba ante la posibilidad de hablar cara a cara con seres Celestiales, un evento sobremanera provechoso para su vida y para toda la humanidad. Una infinitud de conocimientos reunidos en una misma persona, que ella misma podría entrevistar.

El punto era: ¿lo sabría manejar?

Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos azules… si bien no lo dijera nunca a nadie. Su madre, al otro lado del teléfono, se impacientó.

― ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Pareces distraída.


	3. II

La cena en el Ritz ya había quedado atrás, como un recuerdo más; sin avisar ni dar tiempo a lamentarse de inevitable nostalgia. Insondable el absoluto silencio poblados de memorias; ¿cuánto puede recordar un ser que vive para siempre? Así como las estrellas desafían a los hombres, los recuerdos se pavonean ante la mente de los Eternos. ¿Podían, en realidad, tomar conciencia de la magnitud de momentos, rostros, palabras que atesoraban de toda su vida en la Tierra? ¿Cuántas despedidas, cuántas vueltas al mundo? ¿Cuántos libros, cuántas sonrisas? ¿Cuánto alejarse para después volver; cuánto pensarse? Cuánto pensar…

El alcohol llevaba burbujeando en sus venas unas cuantas horas. Muy entrada la velada, cuando la mayoría de los londinenses y turistas volvían a casa, el Bentley atravesaba la luz mortecina de las calles casi sin hacer ruido. Como un suspiro a media luz, se deslizaba por la ciudad con la fluidez de la corriente de un río, como un fantasma vaporoso y benigno. Crowley empuñaba el volante, mientras su acompañante daba visos de sentirse mucho mejor que en días anteriores. Al parecer la cena había sido una grandiosa idea; Azirafel no paraba de hablar.

Como si las alas se le hubieran subido a la mente, su voz aleteaba en su cielo intelectual colmado de ideas vaporosas debido al alcohol. Esto serenaba los nervios de Crowley, al menos un poco. Estar dentro del cuerpo de un demonio no es fácil; hay mucha tensión, todo el tiempo. Si a esto se le suma una preocupación mayor desde una fuente externa, el efecto resultante puede ser devastador. La gente común y los más grises profanos suelen pensar, erróneamente, que un diablillo se lo vive de juerga. Y no. Ser demonio no es divertido. No es sólo alcohol y fiestas inicuas; y si acaso lo fuera, ¿puede alguien afirmar con rotunda certeza, que el demonio en cuestión realmente disfruta? Que arrastren a los hombres tras apetitos de la carne no implica necesariamente que los pobres diablos obtengan plenitud de dicha en ello. Mucho menos que conozcan cara a cara lo que es ser feliz a causa de alguna obra de sus manos.

Ser demonio es ser desdichado. En el infierno, en la Tierra o vagando por el universo. Esa es la condena, ése es el truco. Si no existiese un destino fatal, ¿por qué los ángeles temerían caer en el engaño? El punto estaba en ser un desgraciado. Un olvidado de Dios. Un advenedizo. Sin paz, sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, sin regocijo. Aunque llenasen sus manos de todo hecho delictivo, jamás estará a su alcance siquiera una ínfima satisfacción.

Eso es el verdadero infierno.

En ese infierno vivía Crowley al poco tiempo de caer y habérsele dado un nombre nuevo; una marca de muerte en la mejilla; un cuerpo de sangre y carne corrompido. No se respiraba paz dentro de esa jaula que habitaba su espíritu. Y la angustia de Azirafel había venido a exacerbar todo.

La noche en que emprendieran el regreso a casa, secuestrando a aquél bus, los síntomas de Azirafel habían sido demasiado extravagantes para ambos sobrevivientes del fin de _su mundo_. Después de tantos miles de años atravesando tormentas de dificultades y situaciones de peligro con la más impoluta entereza, un desliz en el temple del ángel era tan notorio, como una mosca negra sobre un velo de novia. Esto había alarmado a Crowley. Instintivamente, como un animal presto a velar por algo de su propiedad, había tensado cada músculo del cuerpo como si debiera prepararse para saltar ante un enemigo imaginario. Había dejado de tontear con la lengua y enfocado su enorme ojo sobre su compañero. No permitiría que nada extraño atacase la integridad física de Azirafel, así fuera tangible o fantasmagórico.

Debemos comprender, a estas alturas, que el comportamiento de Crowley era a menudo como el de una cobra. Parpadeaba con menos frecuencia y se contoneaba al andar. Muchas serpientes se llevan consigo huevos que _encuentran por allí de casualidad;_ nuestro querido Crowley quería al polluelo de paloma que había descubierto sobre la Muralla Este.

Por regla general, ellos no se veían aquejados nunca – ni ángeles ni demonios - por ningún factor autóctono de la vida mortal; ni mareos, ni náusea, ni migraña o influenza… mucho menos un cuadro psicosomático de alta complejidad. Esto se debía, en parte, a que su condición sobrenatural alimentaba al cuerpo de carne de tal manera que le impedía ser vulnerable a lo que para los otros, naturalmente era potencial. Bueno…, podían dejarse llevar por el pecado de la holgazanería y sentir placer por roncar, como era el caso de Crowley; o podían ceder a la tentación de la gula y correr siempre tras bocados dulces, como Azirafel. Pero no eran afectos a experimentar enfermedades humanas – mucho menos los ángeles. Era impensable. Inaudito. Si bien vivían entre los hombres, su naturaleza celestial les elevaba, al menos un poco, por sobre los achaques de la carne.

Había sido una fortuna que el aspecto general del ángel pareciera mejorar, al cabo de urdir la maravillosa idea de salir a cenar. Concentrarse en esa pequeña luz de esperanza había mantenido a Crowley ocupado todo lo que restaba de jornada.

En quedo silencio, disfrutando del aroma que se esparcía dentro de la pequeña cabina del coche - una mezcla del perfume del ángel y la promesa de lluvia - Crowley hizo una mueca sutil con los labios, que bien podría traducirse como una sonrisa. ¡Qué hermosa fragancia solía utilizar Azirafel! Nunca se lo había mencionado, ciertamente. Era dulce, pero algo amaderada; una poción cálida y subyugante que envolvía y embotaba los sentidos, como el buen vino. Podía adivinar las notas florales, y también un generoso cuerpo de sándalo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, el demonio había elaborado sus propias sospechas. Que el aroma resultase tan delicioso no era obra y gracia del laboratorio cosmético solamente. Había una interferencia, un sabor a piel tibia y tersa, increíblemente suave, indescriptiblemente pálida. Un aroma a dulzura y piedad; a inteligencia e ingenuidad; a pureza y buen corazón. Siglo tras siglo, luego de pensárselo con cuidado, la serpiente había concluido que la razón de que todos los perfumes fuesen tan voluptuosos era precisamente por el olor de Azirafel. Era él, y no otra cosa, lo que le otorgaba exquisitez a cualquier esencia artificial.

Pero no iba a decírselo.

Podría reconocer al Principado en medio de miles de ángeles pomposos. Le hallaría de inmediato aunque le echasen dentro del cielo con los ojos vendados. Ese aroma cálido, por momentos silvano, por momentos azucarado, le guiaría irremediablemente hacia el ángel correcto. Inspiró lenta y profundamente, cuidando muy bien no ser descubierto.

El ángel se hallaba enredado sobre su propia conversación dando detalles de hechos pasados, tan dispersos y lejanos y a la vez tan conectados entre sí que acabó confuso por su propia culpa. Rió de sí mismo, haciendo responsable a la bebida, mientras Crowley se embriagaba de verdad; pero no de vino o champagne, sino del aroma de esos cabellos plateados.

La nariz del coche giró con suavidad, rodeando la esquina de un bar. Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal. Bajo la tenue luz de las callejuelas era posible apreciar la llovizna. Como un enjambre de destellos con vida, parecían huir del viento y besar la superficie helada de las ventanillas; Azirafel reclinó el rostro, observándoles como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Como repentinamente consciente de que estaba _vivo._

― ¿Sueño…? ― Crowley había percibido la quietud repentina del ángel.

― ¿Qué? No, no. ― sonrió Azirafel, recuperando la postura y la atención perdida por un minuto ― Sabes que nunca tengo sueño.

― ¿Fue el alcohol? El alcohol se te ha subido a la cabeza…

― No, claro que no. Estoy perfectamente bien.

― No es lo que se ve desde aquí.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que se ve desde allí?

La preocupación del ángel fue tan genuina, que Crowley lo halló muy divertido.

― Muchas cosas. ― dijo, aguijoneando aún más los nervios de Azirafel. ¿Por qué los ángeles eran tan crédulos? Era delicioso atormentarles.

― Bueno, supongo que sí. ― razonó Azirafel con espontaneidad ― ¿Hay alguna que yo deba saber?

― Pues sí, la verdad. ― Crowley no iba a tener piedad. Si algo alarmaba al ángel probablemente lo disfrutara un poco más.

― ¿En serio?

― Claro.

El ángel se volvió hacia Crowley, sugestionado hasta la médula. ¿Qué habría visto su amigo que escapara de su atención y, para colmo de males, le hiciese verse tan mal? Porque Crowley había creído verle ebrio, ¿verdad? O al menos con sueño. ¿Qué tendría? ¿Mal aspecto? ¿El cabello revuelto? ¿Ojeras, restos de postre en la ropa, el moño desaliñado?

― ¿Cómo cuál?

― No sé si puedas oírlo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― A eso. Probablemente no lo olvides en siglos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Necesito saber.

― No, créeme. Mejor que no.

― ¿Acaso el que decide lo que es bueno para mí no debo ser yo?

― Deberías. Pero estás muy ebrio esta noche. Conduzco yo.

― Ya estás conduciendo, Crowley.

― Ahá. Y suerte para ti que así sea… ― el demonio hizo virar al coche de nuevo, estacionándose bruscamente junto a la acera ―… o no hubieras visto esto hasta mañana.

El ángel parpadeó intentando comprender; mas como su compañero se abstuviera de darle cualquier otra pista, no le quedó más remedio que echar una ojeada hacia afuera. Imposible describir su respingo de sorpresa. Crowley le había llevado sin que se diera cuenta hasta la puerta de su amada librería. Esa que creía perdida. La que Adán con su don extraordinario había restituido de entre las cenizas. Amparado en la oscuridad y la lluvia, enredándole como buena serpiente en laberintos de pensamientos triviales, Crowley había logrado distraer su atención para que Azirafel no prestase atención al camino ni reconociera a dónde le llevaba.

Tras un segundo de estupefacción, con la boca abierta como solía hacerlo cuando la situación era incompatible con la razón, el ángel salió disparado del coche. Crowley fingió desinterés en ese arrebato de alegría infantil y apagó el motor. Con parsimonia deliberada, para dilatar más la espera de su víctima, abrió la portezuela del Bentley, se peinó con los dedos, admirándose en el espejo retrovisor, y haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia, decidió por fin salir del vehículo y aproximarse a la entrada del edificio…con toda la pereza que fuese capaz de interpretar. Sabía que si Azirafel esperaba un poco más iba a reventar. Ya podía verle buscar desesperadamente las llaves en sus bolsillos…olvidando por completo que podía entrar utilizando un _milagro._

― ¿Ya ves? ¿Ya ves cómo te ha afectado el alcohol? ― espetó, y el ángel se volvió a verle con la mirada encendida y resplandeciente.

Algo se estremeció dentro de Crowley. Si le estaba haciendo más lenta la entrada no era por vil, sino por egoísta. Es que había un placer oculto en hacerle esperar por la sorpresa que francamente no se podía resistir. Verle colmarse de ansiedad; apresurar su respirar; tensar sus nervios desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies… para después estallar en algarabía cuando finalmente podía dar cuenta de su obsequio. Era maravilloso, era…

Ver la manifestación de felicidad de Azirafel era para Crowley lo más cautivador del mundo. Lo había descubierto hacía miles de años, en un pequeño incidente, a poco tiempo de su encuentro en el jardín del Edén.

Pero ésa, es otra historia.

Le fascinaba cuán demostrativo podía llegar a ser el ángel. Disfrutaba de verle revolverse en su sitio, de puros nervios, brincar y reír y… era como esos pajarillos que van de rama en rama, sin detenerse, como un resorte encantador. Era lo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez.

La llave giró sobre sí misma en un cántico metálico que hizo gruñir la madera de la puerta. Con un sonido ronco, cedieron los goznes, se abrió, y permitió el acceso de los visitantes a la vieja librería _A. Z. Fell and Co.,_ emplazada en la esquina más populosa antes del parque Saint James. Como si obrara la magia, o algo mucho mejor, Azirafel comprobó que cada detalle que le había comentado Crowley sobre ella era verdad; por una extraña constante entre los dos, ese demonio nunca usaba la mentira para con él.

Crowley había visitado el edificio mucho antes, cuando se encontraba usando como disfraz el cuerpo del ángel. Había tomado nota de todo cuanto podía llegar a interesarle al ángel, como habían acordado, para después intercambiar información. Pero las buenas noticias sólo habían servido para acrecentar la impaciencia por ver con los propios ojos el estado de su posesión más preciada en el mundo. Era tiempo ahora de que el verdadero dueño de esa riqueza en letras hiciera su entrada triunfal al sitio que llamaba hogar.

Olvidando un instante el protocolo, o quizá a causa de su creciente inquietud, Azirafel entró primero, seguido de cerca por el ángel negro. Era más que evidente su ilusión, pensaba Crowley, para que olvidase los buenos modales de esa manera. Y se detuvo unos segundos, apenas, para observar su expresión, desde el mejor ángulo que podía proveerle el marco de la puerta. Como alguien que ha obsequiado exactamente lo que la otra persona desea, y se anticipa a su regocijo, como si fuese el mejor manjar de todos. Crowley se permitió unos minutos para contemplar la carita del ángel al comprobar que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, en su sitio. Se cruzó de brazos, ahogando cualquier prueba tangible que le delatara; porfiado en su papel de insensible, se acodó en un rincón como esperando a que el ángel acabase de una vez con el espectáculo. Pero, ciertamente, había para Crowley algo que le colmaba de gozo al consentirle, al complacerle, al hacerle feliz; algo que no había experimentado desde su caída; ver la emoción en sus ojos azules le recorría el cuerpo en forma de cosquillas. Cosquillas que elevaban su espíritu a un punto en el firmamento donde ni ángeles o deidades podían acercarse a molestar. Un lugar donde todo era perfecto y podía hallar algo más perfecto y sublime que la paz. Un lugar que todavía no tenía nombre. Ese lugar adonde podía acceder sólo la sonrisa de Azirafel.

¿Habíamos dicho que parte ineludible del destino de demonio era el eterno sufrir? Azirafel tenía un efecto poderoso sobre esa eterna sentencia. Un efecto que la lograba torcer.

Crowley no entendía lo que era; no podía explicar qué era exactamente lo que ocurría con él en esos momentos. Pero tampoco le importaba buscar términos que clasificasen su propia felicidad; sabía lo único que necesitaba: que hacer feliz al ángel le rescataba. Le arrancaba de los abismos y le transportaba; hacía que el pasado no existiera y sólo hubiera ante sus ojos un infinito enorme de sueños y promesas. Un horizonte limpio y sereno, donde la soledad no moraba más.

No pudo reprimir más sus verdaderas emociones y triunfó en su rostro una sonrisa con todo y colmillos cuando pensar en todo esto hizo que el aire se le atorara; imposible saber quién estaba más feliz: si el ángel o el demonio.

Azirafel caminó casi hasta mitad de sala, primero con las manos en la cara, luego mordiéndose los labios pero sin soltar palabra; era incapaz de hallar expresión que cupiese en la descripción de lo que estaba sintiendo. Allí estaban, como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla que se esfuma por la mañana, los miles y miles de libros, cada uno con el grosor perfecto y la edad que recordaba. Todos juntos, en su sitio acostumbrado, sin marca alguna del desastre anterior.

Crowley tenía en él fijos sus ojos. Podía jurar que el ángel resplandecía.

Azirafel corrió hacia un extremo de la tienda, después hacia el otro; dio varias vueltas alrededor de las bibliotecas y recorrió el escritorio fugazmente con los dedos, como acariciando a un viejo amigo que había vuelto de un eterno viaje. Encontró su colección de vinilos de Schubert, sus copas de cristal y dejó escapar una exclamación cuando halló su apartado de libros de profecía. Finalmente, en un arrebato de dicha, abrió los brazos de par en par y se volvió para ver a su compañero a la cara, con la sonrisa inextinguible que Crowley recordaba; la que le caracterizaba en sus raptos de delirio espiritual; la que el demonio llevaba esperando desde que le había invitado a su casa. Como lo hacen los niños cuando no pueden explicar qué es lo que les inflama el pecho y les pone en marcha el corazón, Azirafel estiró los dedos para enseñar la fuente obvia de su euforia, riendo como un cascabel y empequeñeciendo su mirada húmeda.

Los ojos de la serpiente se abrieron todo lo ancho del que eran capaces; soltó el aire, lentamente, con alivio; y entonces lo supo: haría cualquier cosa por él.


End file.
